A Different Right Answer
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: A Different Exchange. A Different Path. A Different Answer. There is alway different answers to the truth. AU. Ed!Alchemy.


A different exchange. A different right answer. A different path.

Prologue

We just defeated the Father. Al did something stupid and transmuted his soul for my arm so now I have to get him, and I don't know how. Mei was crying over my brother's armor, the others looked just as devastated. Ling tried to offer up his Philosopher stone, my father just tried to convince me to use him but I promised Al I wouldn't use a stone or another human to get his body back, and I don't break promises. I looked to the Brigg soldiers, Mustang, Riza, Armstrong, Teacher, my father, Ling, Lan Fan, Zampano, Jerso and all the other that fought, they all wanted us to get our bodies back. Then it hit me like a one of Winry's wrenches. I had the answer along. I smacked my forehead and smirked. The others gave me odd looks but I ignored them.

"Mei, you should back up," I smiled at her when she looked up and picked up a stray pipe and began drawing. I could feel their stares. I heard Ling announced that I was drawing a human transmutation circle. I finished then looked up everyone.

"Thank you, all of you. Now I have a brother to drag back from the gate. We WILL be back in a few minutes," said clapping my hands and slamming them to the ground. I heard them call my name but I knew what I was doing. Then the noise was cut off suddenly and I was in front of the gate and Truth.

"I take it you are here to retrieve your brother. Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What is your payment, yourself?" The truth asked in it creepy raspy voice.

"No, the knowledge I was given when I was sent through the gate," I said in a loud and smiled at the Truth. The truth looked surprised.

"Take mine too," I heard Al's weak voice say from behind Truth. The Truth turned around and looked at my brother, then looked to me. It looked surprise by our statements. Then it started chuckling.

"It has come to that, are you sure? You won't be able to do Alchemy without a circle, are you sure you want to become a mere human?" the truth asked.

I smiled and shook my head, I heard Al give a weak chuckle. "Al and I have always been just mere humans and the knowledge isn't meant for mere humans, such as us. That knowledge only made us too prideful. It made us think alchemy could fix everything, but it couldn't even save a little girl. Take it, we don't need it," I said confidently.

"Agreed, the knowledge isn't for humans," Al said. The truth chuckled.

"Are you sure you won't be special anymore?" The truth asked. I just smiled and thought of all the people wanting for us.

"We don't need that knowledge to be special. We have people wanting for us, both of us; they make us more special than any of that knowledge could,"

"Right answer, alchemists," and the truth began dissolving as he did I could feel my head and heart become lighter as the knowledge was taken. "Take the back door," the Truth said as it vanished. I could now see my brother, he was skin and bones, but he wore a smile. I walked over to my brother.

"That was crazy," said as I held my hand out. My brother just smiled and replied, "Speak for you," Helping him up, he lean against me.

"Let's go home," I said and we began walking toward the now open doors.

"Yeah," Al said.

-X-*-x-*-X-*-x-

I awoke to a crowd standing around me. I looked over and saw Al was still knocked out and covered him. I sat up and looked around and saw they moved us to a grassy area.

"EDWARD ELRIC," I looked up and saw two very scary women standing in front of me, teacher, and Hawkeye. I froze and paled.

"Yes?" I said in a small voice.

"Do not scare me, like that. I thought you were going to do something stupid like exchange yourself for your brother," Teacher scolded as she brought me in to a hug. I saw Hawkeye nod from behind her.

"Al would have killed me, and like hell was I going to face Nina and Hughes they would have ripped me apart and sent me back. Then I would have delt with many more angry people, nope, I may be reckless but that isn't reckless that is stupidity," I said wide eyed and even I could hear the fear in my vocie. They all chuckled darkly and I shivered.

"So what did you exchange?" Teacher asked as she pulled away and gave me a once over.

"Brother and I exchange the knowledge we gained from the truth, it wasn't really for humans to have" Al said weakly, ever turned to look to Al who had his eyes open and a smile on his face. Izume looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded

"When did you wake?" I asked as I moved closer, and helped him sit up.

"When Ms. Riza and Teacher yelled your name but no way was I going to try to stop them. They could have turned on me" he said with a smirk on his face. The others chuckled.

"Thanks," I said sarcasticly.

"Son," our father said as he came closer leaning on Armstrong, he held out his hand. Al gripped it, and smiled.

"Dad," he whispered. "It's warm," Al said with awe in his voice. I smiled at my brother.

"Alphonse!" Mei yelled and before I could blink she was in Al's lap crying. Al smiled sadly down at the sobbing girl.

"I was so scared," Mei sobbed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that, Sorry," Al comforted. He slowly brought his arm around her. She contiued to sob but it started to die down.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mustang asked as he was lead over by Hawkeye who went back to get him.

"Well, we both need to go home, Winry is waiting. I needs to gather his strength again. After that, well we will have to see," Al said looking at the man.

"No way to convince you to stay on as a state alchemist," Mustang asked.

"Nope, you know the deal," I said. I saw my father begin retreating, I think I know where he was going. I shared a look with Al, who smiled sadly but shook his head.

"What about you Ling, Lan Fan?" I asked turning to the two.

"Well, I am going to become emperor," Ling said.

"And I have to make sure this idiot doesn't do anything stupid again," Lan Fan said with a straight face. Ling looked shocked. I and the others collapsed laughing, then it was like everything hit me. I began sobbing, this stopped everyone's laughter. Al looked at me with one of his soft smile and his arm that was once around the asleep Mei, reached out and placed it on his shoulder.

"Brother, it is okay," Al said, how my brother knew what was going on with me. I don't know. I nodded but couldn't quite stop and no one said anything as I cried. As the sobs slowed, I looked up most of those around us had tears in their eyes.

"Thanks Al," I whispered, my voice was horce.

"What are brothers for," Al repiled, his voice laced with exhastion. Everything was catching up on him to.

"Let's get you two to the hospital," Riza said softly, I just hmmed nodding but when I tried to stand my legs gave out.

"To tired, to much," I said as I felt my eyes closed. I heard Al agree and soft thump meaning he must collapsed as well.

"Idiot, Ed you always push yourself like this," I heard Ling say as I felt him lift me up. I wasn't completely out yet when I heard my name I awoke a little.

"Idiot prince, had a country and brother to save,"I mutter tiredly. I heard chuckles

"just sleep, Ed," Ling said and that is what I did.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**This was random plot bunny that appeared out of nowhere, and refused to let me write anything else until it was written.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its industries, this is just for enjoyment**.


End file.
